goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Urchin monster line
The Urchin Beast, Needle Egg, and Sea Hedgehog are species of monsters found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling very spiky sea urchins with two wide-open eyes, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. Urchin Beast An Urchin Beast is a violet variant. Statistically, this monster has 89 HP, 163 Attack, 54 Defense, 101 Agility, and 6 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 100, a Mercury and Venus Resistance rating of 72 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 48, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 85. An Urchin Beast can use these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Beast Needle: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill that shoots a series of long purple needles shoot from the enemy into the target Adept, dealing a Mercury-based attack equal to its normal attack with an additional 15 damage. Felling an Urchin Beast yields 93 EXP, 79 coins, and there is a 1/16 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Antidote. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 120 EXP and 102 coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/4. Urchin Beasts are battled all throughout the Great Eastern Sea as random battles while sailing on the Lemurian Ship. The Urchin Beast has the lowest HP of the monsters in the Great Eastern Sea, its attack falls quite short of the Merman's attack, and its agility is outsped by the Seabird. It having the highest Defense does not compensate enough to make it that much of a threat in random battles. Needle Egg A Needle Egg is a bright yellow variant. Statistically, this monster has 119 HP, 234 Attack, 94 Defense, 147 Agility, and 7 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 100, a Mercury and Venus Resistance rating of 72 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 48, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 85. A Needle Egg can use these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Poison Sting: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill that shoots a series of long green needles shoot from the enemy into the target Adept, dealing a Mercury-based attack equal to its normal attack with an additional 20 damage. The attack also has a chance of inflicting that Adept with Poison. Felling a Needle Egg yields 214 EXP (more than twice as much as the Urchin Beast), 110 coins, and there is a 1/16 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Antidote. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 278 EXP and 143 coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/4. Needle Eggs are battled in the snowy regions of Weyard’s south end, on the continent of Tundaria, as well as within Tundaria Tower itself. This monster can be fought almost right after getting access to the Urchin Beast, since the continent of Tundaria is accessible as soon as you access the Great Eastern Sea, which makes it worth noting that its statistics are quite a lot higher than its predecessor. Of course, you would have had to complete Aqua Rock first and gotten its Parch Psynergy in order to properly complete Tundaria Tower, so by then you'd be appropriately stronger. The Needle Egg has the lowest HP but the highest Defense rating of the monsters fought on Tundaria, its offense is beaten out by the Dinox, and its agility is beaten out by the Squirrelfang. Sea Hedgehog A Sea Hedgehog is a dark purple variant. Statistically, this monster has 177 HP, 402 Attack, 160 Defense, 188 Agility, and 8 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 100, a Mercury and Venus Resistance rating of 72 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 48, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 85. A Sea Hedgehog can use these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Stun Sting: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill that shoots a series of long blue needles shoot from the enemy into the target Adept, dealing a Mercury-based attack equal to its normal attack with an additional 25 damage. The attack also has a chance of inflicting that Adept with Stun. Felling a Sea Hedgehog yields 319 EXP, 145 coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Potion. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 414 EXP and 188 coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. Sea Hedgehogs are battled in the inner dungeon of Treasure Isle. Each of the Sea Hedgehog's statistics are outperformed by at least one of the other monsters fought randomly in Treasure Isle. As usual it has the lowest HP rating by quite a large margin, its attack is most outperformed by the Ocean Dragon, its Agility is lower than that of the Great Seagull, and even its Defense is not the highest in the area, being outperformed there by the Puppet Warrior. Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Jupiter resistance Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance